Aftermath It Up!
by ShakeItUpLover125
Summary: Sequal To Forbidden Love It Up! .. Mentions Of Rape And Sexual Content.. Rated M To Be Safe
1. Chapter 1

*Cece's POV*

I nodded and cried into her arms then looked up as I noticed both Ty and Deuce shaking in anger, even Rocky growled! Me and Rocky had to persuade them both not to go out and kill him. In all honesty I never even loved Jason… He knew that, I loved Deuce.

*Deuce's POV*

I cant believe he did that! That monster hurt my Cece… I mean he hurt Cece. I mentally sighed, I was hopelessly in love with her but right now that didn't matter, all that mattered was that Cece was okay. Ty and Rocks were busy fussing over her so I just stood there and watched. Cece had handprints everywhere and a broken rib, she was still crying as Rocky got her dressed and Ty made her hot cocoa with marshmellows, whipped cream, a flake and chocolate powder.  
>She thanked him and for once in her life, Cece Jones looked powerless and weak. She was emotionally and physically drained. I blame myself. If I hadn't of been such a chicken she wouldn't have fallen for Jason. Me loving her might have been enough of a distraction to keep her from going for him.<br>"Im sorry Cece" I whispered, which made everyone look at me.

*Ty's POV*

I've never seen Cece this bad, never! Even when her dad left her, even when she found out she had dyslexia… She never looked so weak. I did love Ce, she's a little sister to me. I wanted revenge on the guy that done this to her but for her and Rocky, I didn't.  
>"Im sorry Cece" Deuce whispered.<br>Everyone looked at him and were pretty shocked, He looked broken and in pain… Like he blamed himself.  
>"For what?" Cece asked him in confusion.<br>"If I hadn't of been such a chicken you might not have even gone out with that monster".  
>Now I was confused, what did he mean been a chicken?<br>"What was you a chicken about Deuce?" I asked him, walking over and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
>"Loving Cece"<br>Everyone gasped, yet again. Of course! It was so obvious how could I not tell?  
>"I only went out with him to cover it up"<br>Yet again I was left confused… Well I usually was when speaking to Ce but this topped them all.  
>"Cover up what?" Rocky finally spoke up, going to put an arm around her best friend.<br>"Loving Deuce"  
>Okay seriously, this house has a problem with gasping because yet again everyones doing it.<br>"Y-You love me to?" Deuce asked with disbelief in his features. She nodded and he went to hug her and kiss her forehead, despite the fact it was a really girly thing to do I "Awe"d them both, earning a giggle from my gorgeous girlfriend who was now wrapped in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

*Cece's POV*

"Ce I know this I gonna be hard but… Would you mind telling me how it happened?" Ty asked me, I felt tears at the back of my eyes but I blinked them away.  
>"Okay well… After Jason dragged me out of the apartment we went into his house but his mum wasn't in… He dragged me into his room a-and he put tape over my mouth" I paused for a second and saw the three of them getting angry before I continued. "Then he started undressing himself and me and I-I tried to get him off but I couldn't" I sobbed quietly.<br>"Go on" Rocky said, trying to even out her voice.  
>"H-He backhanded me then forced himself inside me, I was screaming but nobody heard and it really really hurt and it st-started bleeding… I felt him release i-inside me then he got off. He asked me if it was fun and I swore at him so he punched me in the ribs and made me fall off the bed before telling me to g-get out".<br>By this point I was crying uncontrollably, Rocky was comforting me and Deuce was holding back Ty.

*Ty's POV*

THAT MONSTER! How could he do that?  
>"TY CALM DOWN!" Deuce was shouting at me, even though he was finding it hard to control his own anger.<br>"HES A FUCKING MONSTER, CE'S PRACTICALLY MY SISTER!" I yelled back.  
>Then Cece started crying louder and I looked over at her and realised she was watching me. I apologized for losing control and gave her a brotherly hug, earning a warm smile from Rocks. It was late so Deuce stayed over and left the room with me to sleep in me and Flynn's room.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

*Rocky's POV*

Cece was sleeping, she looked tired even when she was asleep. Her dark circles stood out and she still looked emotionally drained. I couldn't sleep so I just watched her, she kept tossing and turning before screaming in her sleep. I ran over to her and woke her up while Ty and Deuce ran into the room. She shifted backwards away from me until she realised who was holding her then she nestled her head into my neck and cried a bit until exhaustion took over and me and the boys put her into bed and tucked her in. They went back to bed and as soon as I was sure everyone was asleep, I took matters into my own hands. I walked outside the apartment and saw him, Jason stood there and acknowledged my presence before smirking.  
>"You bastard, what the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed at him.<br>"I think I would enjoy it more with you" He replied, winking… it made me feel sick.  
>He drew out a gun and held it to my head just as Cece, Ty and Deuce came out.<br>Nobody dared to speak, they had shock and pain in their eyes. I didn't pay any attention to what Jason said she he laid me onto the floor and undressed me and himself.  
>"I was saving my virginity for Ty, now its going" I whispered to myself and Ty started crying a bit.<br>Tears leaked out of my eyes and Ty stepped forward.  
>"Any closer and the gun goes off"<br>That stopped him in his tracks, Cece cried into Deuce's arms and kept saying she was sorry to me. Then I felt Jason inside of me, I screamed out in pain and he put his hand over my mouth. My eyes locked on Ty's who looked terrified, shocked, agonizing and angry all at the same time. I started crying so much I could hardly see him until I realised it was over.  
>He got up and dressed me, wow what a gentleman (sarcasm by the way). That's when I stomped on his foot and ran to Ty, he pointed the gun at me and I was shocked that I wasn't hurt as it went off. Instead, my best friend, my sister Cece was laying, bleeding on the floor. Jason ran off and we called an ambulance. We applied pressure to it and the paramedics arrived in no time. All three of us cried as we waited outside and by this time Cece's mum had joined us and Deuce had filled her in on everything. She had screamed and broke down when she found out we was both raped, Ty was comforting though and helped her gain control over her emotions. The doctors came out and smiled, informing us we could see Cece now. I ran in and hugged her, she smiled up at us as if nothing had happened. The doctor handed her a pill and some water then she requested I had one too. I was confused at first until I realised it was the morning after pill. I had been so concerned over Cece I had forgotten I had been raped, apart from when Ty apologized for not helping. It wasn't his fault, if he tried to help I would be dead. Everyone was fussing over Cece making sure she wasn't in pain and she was comfy. I swear I saw a glint of pain in her eyes; I knew why and how it felt. Thinking about what happened made me feel sick, I felt it coming up my throat and ran into the bathroom, which was luckily on suite to Cece's room, and threw up. Ty came in and held my hair back for me.<br>"Rocks you okay?" Cece yelled at me as I finished throwing up.  
>"I-Im fine" I replied but my voice sounded strained.<br>Me and Ty walked back into the other room while Ty had his arm around me, I suppose he still felt protective after what happened.

The time came for everyone to go home but I didn't want to leave Cece by herself so me, Ty and Deuce stayed with her. The nurses kindly brought us an extra bed sp we could sleep so after laying with Cece for a while I got into the other bed with Ty. We looked over at Cece and Deuce.  
>Cece was facing us and Deuce was facing her with his arm around her, she was crying.<br>"Ce whats wrong? You in pain?" Ty asked her, its obvious as to whats up though.  
>Hearing Ty, Deuce sat up and looked over at her then hugged her.<br>"Its nothing, I Just… Im so sorry Rocky" She stuttered, she wasn't upset with what happened to her… she was upset with what happened to me. I got up out of the bed and sat on Cece's bed as she sat up.  
>"Cece, NONE of this is your fault… Don't blame yourself for any of this, its all down to Jason" She flinched at his name "He had no right to do it to either of us, but think of it this way… At least we can face it together rather than alone".<br>She smiled at me, Deuce gave a nod of approval at my speech and Ty gave an apologetic smile. Cece pulled me into a hug which was the type to reassure me that she was my BFF and loved me for it. Then lights went off again, I slept with Cece this time and, much to their disliking, Deuce and Ty shared a bed.


	4. Chapter 4

*Rockys POV*

"You two should totally have sex now" Cece randomely said.  
>I blushed. "Right here, infront of you both?"<br>"Yep"  
>"I will if Rocky will" Ty said.<br>I nodded and me and Deuce changed places, well its not like either of us are virgins so here goes…  
>I started it off by rubbing Ty through his trousers as he kissed my neck, his breathing because louder as I continued to rub until he looked uncomfortable.<br>"Whats up?" I asked as I sat up and stopped.  
>"Trousers are restraining me" He said while unbuckling them and giving a sigh of relief which made me giggle. I looked up to see Cece and Deuce looking over, it should have scared me from doing it but their my best friends so I continued.<br>This time I rubbed Ty only through his boxers which seemed to excite him even more, Deuce locked the door for us and put down blinds. Ty kissed my neck some more then took off my top, revealing my bra. I blushed as he stared, yep he had no idea I had grown.  
>He started to rub my breasts while taking off the bra while I took off his trousers and boxers, he gasped as I held his length in my hand then quickly took off his top and my trousers and panties.<br>He rubbed me downstairs just as I rubbed him… I felt close to losing control already so I stopped and signalled I wanted him in me.  
>He breathed out gently as he put his length inside of me. There was some slight pain but I could handle it as he started to move in and out of me.<br>"Mmm Ty" I moaned quietly as he moved faster. His breathing sped up at the sound of his name and I once again looked at Cece and Deuce who agreed after us two… their having a go.  
>"Uhhh… Ty" I moaned again as I felt pressure building up in my abdomen.<br>"Rocks come on" Ty moaned… he was holding back from releasing so we could come together.. I felt it coming… Closer and closer… and apparently he felt it too as we both let go.  
>"Mmm TYY!" I screamed as he released inside of me.<br>We both layed, hugging as we calmed down from our explosion.  
>"Now I really really want a turn" Cece exclaimed, Deuce looked at her worriedly.<br>"Cece you've just been shot"  
>"I don't care, you don't have to touch it"<br>"Fine"  
>Deuce gave in… now it was their turn.<p>

*Ty's POV*

Woah.. Cece and Deuce are just about to have sex… I don't know if I wanna watch or not.  
>Oh well i'll just watch…<br>"Mmm Deuce" Cece breathed as he moved his hand up her thigh and under her gown. She reached for his belt and undid it, along with his jeans which flew to the ground. Then his top came off.  
>"You might not wanna take off my gown" Cece said as he reached for it.<br>"Why?"  
>"You'll see the wound… big turn off"<br>They agreed with each other and carried on, Deuce took off Cece's panties and entered her. She screamed in pleasure as he moved in and out of her. He grunted as he went faster and she moaned his name consistently.  
>"Ahh Deuce!"<br>Her eyes started to roll back as she came with a final scream and Deuce came inside of her as his breathing hitched.  
>They layed down to go to sleep, I looked down at Rocky who had pure lust in her eyes but was so sleepy, she was gone within minutes.<p> 


End file.
